Almost Famous
by AerisTheStrange
Summary: Finally hitting it big when Eris and her band set to go on tour outside the states with Black Veil Brides and the Murderdolls, they all see this as an exciting opportunity, but is it really going to be all they had hoped it would be? [Sequel to My Dark Place Alone]


**Chapter One**

"Happy birthday to youuuu!"

Yes, it's my birthday today! 20 years old at last; the times sure do fly by, right? Truthfully, this is the second time celebrating my birthday this week – Andy and I had a joint celebration on the 26th since our birthdays are four days apart. Boy that was some night; if I could remember most of it that is, there was a lot of alcohol consumption so that's really to blame for my lack of memory of that night.

A lot of things really have changed over the course of two years though; Black Veil Brides have a new drummer now, Christian Coma – or better known as 'CC', not to be confused with Captain Cold from Andy and Chance's old youtube videos, though I do very much enjoy calling him that for the fun of it. At first I was extremely sad over the fact that Sandra wasn't with BVB anymore; I still am of course, but I've grown to love CC. He's the sweetest, dorkiest guy ever! Next to Adam, of course.

We also have a new addition to our band – which we've renamed Creepshow 90210 - Markus Vestergaard, from Denmark. We have a Danish Viking in our band, guys. How awesome is that? He mainly plays keyboard for our band – but when needed he can play the guitar, cello and violin. He's officially the tallest in our band; with Adam being the one originally, standing at 6'6. Hannah and Markus ended up getting together last year when he first got into the band, it was kind of shocking as I always thought Hannah was more into girls; but they certainly make a cute couple and it's nice to see that he appreciates her tomboy-ish attitude.

Jamie surprised us the most though; remember how quiet he used to be? Well not anymore, shortly after I got back together with everyone two years ago he came out of his shell and is now so full of confidence – plus there's no shutting him up, but I actually prefer him this way! We both got a lot closer and he's practically like the sister I never had! If one can even say that since he's a guy and all…but he's the womanliest man I've met so far! Hell, it was his idea that during our days off from touring that we make a youtube channel filled with video game tutorials, reactions, walkthroughs, etc. Though with himself, Markus, Adam and myself being the only ones that actually are really into video games; we were the only ones part of that, it was a good idea though – something we certainly enjoy doing during our free time from touring! We get asked to play a lot of Slenderman-based games though which is something I do NOT enjoy, simply because those games scare the shit out of me! But Andy enjoys laughing at me playing it, what a dick.

But we also have another surprise; we're going on tour with the Murderdolls and BVB on January 3rd, with the first show being in the UK at the Academy in Manchester, we'll be doing 7 shows in the UK and then move onto Europe. This is the first time we'll actually be playing shows outside the US so we're very excited about this! It may not be a headline tour, but it's still a huge step for us and it makes me happy that we're finally getting somewhere with our band! Though the fact that Wednesday was going to be there made me feel a little awkward and nervous; even though we're pretty much on friendly terms now I still couldn't help but think about what happened two years ago and feel guilty about it. I should just put the past behind me though, everyone else seems to have anyway!

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Adam shoved a slice of cake in front of my face.

"Yo, Eris! Quit daydreaming about what you and Andy have planned for tonight and eat your god damn cake!" he joked, chuckling.

"Oh ha ha, wouldn't you like to know!" I said, laughing and taking the cake from him.

"I bet it's some S & M shit knowing you guys," said Adam.

"Oh shit, you got us!" said Andy, jokingly.

"I knew it!"

After we were done with eating the cake, we all just sat around in silence with a few drinks; it was strangely calming – but also weird as normally we'd all be talking very loud and behaving like complete idiots. Or at least Adam would be, but even he was well-behaved at the moment; quietly drinking his wine.

The silence didn't last long as Jake suddenly cleared his throat, "So...what are the plans for the big tour ahead with the Murderdolls?"

"Is there even another plan other than the one we already have?" said Ashley, taking a swig from his glass.

"An actual plan, not the usual 'we leave at this time and have to be here at this time .', like what are we going to do when we get to the UK? It's gonna be a few days before the first show so do we get to go sightseeing or what?"

"I don't see why not, I've never been to the UK actually," said Adam.

"I did once but I didn't actually have a proper look around," I said. "Plus I've never been to Manchester."

"Manchester isn't all that great of a city, just wait until we get to London – you'll love it for sure!" said Ashley.

"I think another thing that needs to be added to the plan is keep Wednesday the hell away from Eris, stupid little-"

"Andy!" I interrupted, giving him a little slap on the stomach.

"Sorry, sorry, it's the alcohol talking sweetie," said Andy, cuddling me close.

"It's been two years, he's bound to have gotten over it by now. Probably has a pretty new girlfriend as well, who knows!" said Adam.

"Exactly, so let's just ignore that. I don't want any silly little fights on this tour ok? Keep the jealousy to a minimum, Andy," I teased.

"I'm not jealous, I'm just...concerned for your safety is all," said Andy, stubbornly.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure you are."

"Just admit it, Andy, you totally are," Ashley teased, also.

"I'm not, shut up Ash!"

"Ok, ok, no need to get worked up over it."

"To lighten the mood, how's about we all just watch a movie and enjoy our time here before we have to leave for London?" Markus suggested, getting up to go pick out a DVD.

"I'm with Markus on this, we leave for London on the 1st so we'll be celebrating New Year's there – how awesome is that?!" said Jake.

"Very awesome, I can't wait!" I said.

Andy leaned in to whisper in my ear, "We can totally "celebrate" New Year's our own way once we get some alone time.."

I giggled. "Well aren't you one step ahead of me?"

"Always, baby," he said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey, hey now – leave that for the bedroom, kids!" Markus teased, putting on Beetlejuice – one of my favorite movies of all time.

This was enough to distract me from Andy's public displays of affection, or something to that effect, and the movie had my complete attention. I liked days like this, just all us guys relaxing and watching a movie; it wasn't much – but it was somewhat comforting, and definitely peaceful. This was going to be our last night of relaxation for a long time anyway, what with going on tour and all; we might as well make the most of it! It didn't completely stop the little worry I had at the back of my mind; I was excited for this tour – but also a little nervous. Mainly because Wednesday was going to be there; and I knew how Andy still felt about him after these past few years, I just didn't want any awkwardness at all. I hoped against hope that everything will just run smoothly and that we won't have any complications on this tour other than the obvious, unimportant, complications that every band has to go through at some point.

Guess we'll just have to find out once the tour begins, shall we?


End file.
